A SanoKen Story
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: One Shot KenshinSanosuke pairing...worth reading if you like this couple. References to MegumiKaoru.


Rurouni Kenshin

Finding love in the oddest of places...

**Xiaolang's Ying Fa says:**

****

**Rating:** PG-13 for mild language, slight nudity (bathing references) and relations to violence. (He-he...I wrote this before I finished it...I hope the rating isn't too low...O.o)

**Pairings**: Sano/Ken and references to Megumi/Kaoru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any way and am just borrowing the characters for the sake of this story cuz if I didn't then the story wouldn't have much point to it...

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi fic. Yaoi, if you didn't know, but lets face it you all know, is male/male relationships. If you are offended by this type of material then please hit the back button and do not give me a flame. It also contains yuri, which is female/female relationships. That is the same as shounen-ai and shoujo-ai. Please continue reading if you would like.

Another warning is that I don't watch Rurouni Kenshin any more because it gets in the way of my schedule and stuff so don't blame me if names are wrong or if you didn't like the layout or something. I didn't even know the old guy's name or the two girls that are always around him...All I know is that the littler one mimics the older. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sanosuke knocked on the door that the less than current Hitokiri Battousai was behind. 

"Go away..." came a voice, broken and cracking. Sano tried to push the sliding door open but it was locked. He could get in...but it would result in breaking the door and his knuckles. 

"Kenshin! Kenshin you're being stupid! Open the door, damn it!" Sano screamed. "Please Ken...Please open the door for me..." Sano all but begged. He heard the former killer sniffle. Was he crying? Kenshin...He heard the door lock click. The door opened slightly from being unlocked and he opened it fully. He found Kenshin huddled in the corner of the room, in a tight ball with his head buried in his knees. Sanosuke got on his knees, crawled over to Kenshin and patted his head tenderly. "Kenshin...What's wrong?" If it was possible, Kenshin's head went farther into his knees. "Kenshin please tell me!" Sano said a bit harshly. Kenshin's head swished back and forth.

"I can't tell you...I don't want you to worry about me..." Kenshin's voice came out, sounding small and alone.

"Too late for that Ken! I care about you! I'm not going to let you do this to yourself unless you have a good fucking reason!" Kenshin's body trembled.

"I was just coming home..."

~*~Flashback in Kenshin's POV~*~

Hm...I wonder where everybody is...Sanosuke shouldn't be here until later but Kaoru-san should be here with Yahiko-kun...Hm...Where could everybody have gone to? 

"Ah...!" That was Kaoru's scream! I quickly run to where I had heard the scream originate. The bathing room...I hope she's not drowning...! I fling the door open to reveal Kaoru-san...and Megumi-san. They were in the spring...Both very naked. My eyes widen as I realized how their positions were not exactly right for one to be just bathing...Megumi-san was almost on top of Kaoru-san...Touching her body...Causing her to scream...I know how my face must have looked because Kaoru was reflecting it in her own way...She moved to get up but I ran. I ran far...And that's how Sano found me... 

~*~End flashback and in Kenshin's POV~*~

I was...am devastated...But...Not cause, well...I'm confused...I thought that Kaoru-san was in love with me...The thought of that made me feel good...Like someone could actually feel love for me...I thought that was impossible...Now I know it is...I don't love Kaoru...I never did...But the thought of her loving me...Me being who I am...I was overjoyed...I thought that I actually belonged somewhere...Now I have Sano here and I don't know if I can control myself...I know Sano could never love me...But I love him...so much...I look up at him when I finish my story.

"Sano...?" I ask softly. He looks at me and tries to smile but fails. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me to him. I blush and bury my head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin." He murmurs. I sigh...Of course...He'll never know how I feel towards him...

"I don't love Kaoru." I whisper, leaning into him, searching for the warmth I knew was him...He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"What?" he asks.

~*~Sano's POV~*~

Gods...Poor Kenshin...I pull his body to mine and he buries his head in the neck. His hot breath on my skin causes a tingle to run down my spine. Gods I wish you were mine Kenshin...I'd never do that to you...I'd cherish you...Worship you...Not that I already don't...He sighs.

"I don't love Kaoru." Huh? I pull back and look into his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"What?" I ask. He doesn't love her? Then...Why is he crying?

"I guess...I just loved the attention I got from her...I never even thought of my feelings for her...Cause...there were never any to begin with...I thought that someone loved me...For _me_...But...That's stupid isn't it? Someone loving me..." he laughed pitifully and I wanted to hit him. How could he say that?! Of course, people love him! I love him! But...I cant tell him that...He'd just run...That's the last thing I need... 

"You're wrong, Kenshin. People love you. People will love you...Kaoru loves you, Megumi loves you...Gramps loves you and those two girls love you. So don't tell me people don't love you!" I say sternly. Tears fill his eyes and cascade down the soft pale cheeks of his face. 

"As more than a friend...Nobody will ever love _me_ like that...Not even the one that _I _love most..." Kenshin whimpered and turned away from me.

"Well, then that person is pretty stupid to not love you Ken. What's not to love?! You are beautiful, you have a great personality, always easy going and kind, but cruel and heartless when someone you love is in danger. You're compassionate and just so beautiful Ken...inside and out...You are _so_ beautiful..."

~*~Normal POV~*~

Sano stared into the innocent eyes of Kenshin, his chocolate eyes showing that he was telling the whole truth. 'H...He thinks I'm beautiful...?' Kenshin thought with a blush matching the color of his hair. Sano wrapped his arms around Kenshin's thin waist, pressing their bodies together. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Sano's broad shoulders and reburied his head in the crook of his neck. 

"Sano..." Kenshin said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yea?" Sano asked. Kenshin shook his head, causing his hair to brush against Sano's chest and neck gently.

"Nothing...Sano...Your heart's beating fast...Why...?" Kenshin asked. Sano blushed. Kenshin breathed slow and heavily onto Sano's neck and he realized that when he did that Sano's heart skipped a beat.

"Be...Because...B-because..." Sano couldn't answer. He didn't know what Ken would do if he told him. Moreover, he'd hate to be a target for the legendary Hitokiri Battousai...

"Kenshin!" They both recognized the voice to belong to Kaoru. Kenshin stood up and faced her. Sano followed, only he stood behind him. 

"Kaoru." Kenshin said. She was completely dressed now and Megumi was with her. Sano wrapped his arms around Kenshin's waist, one arms wrapped securely around his waist and the other draped upward toward his shoulder, across his chest. Kenshin gasped lightly and blushed. Kaoru was confused. Sano pulled Kenshin's body against his chest. Kenshin didn't know what was going on, but he really couldn't care at that moment. He rested his hands atop Sano's. Sano could have died on the spot he was so overjoyed.

"I'm sorry you saw that, Kenshin. But...That's how we are. Please don't hate us..." Kaoru whispered. 

"You both love each other?" They nodded. "Then why would I hate you? You both have found love...I'm happy for you, Megumi-san, Kaoru-san." Kenshin said. 

"But Kenshin...I thought that you..." Kaoru murmured out.

"You thought wrong." Kenshin said sternly. Kaoru fumbled with her words. She had thought that Kenshin was in love with her but what she saw here was almost the complete opposite...Was Kenshin in love with Sanosuke? She and Megumi already knew that Sanosuke was in love with Kenshin...But no one had ever suspected that the feeling was reciprocated. Not even Sano himself. "It's okay...Really." Kenshin said, smiling and leaning back onto Sano's chest. Kaoru nodded and walked out of the room.

"If you like, Kenshin, I could make dinner tonight." Megumi offered.

"No thank you Megumi-san. I have already volunteered to do the dinner tonight. Don't worry about me." Kenshin said. Megumi nodded, also stepping out of the room to give them some privacy. Kenshin turned around in Sano's embrace. 

"Kenshin-san..." Sano murmured as his arms fell from said boy's waist. Kenshin, however, did not let go.

"Sanosuke-kun..." Kenshin answered. One of Kenshin's hands trailed onto Sano's cheek, brushing the skin tenderly. "Sanosuke..." Kenshin whispered. Sano leaned against Kenshin's hand, his lips touching Kenshin's palm gently. Kenshin's eyes became glazed slightly. He took his thumb and ran it lightly over Sano's lips. He gasped when Sano's lips opened and his tongue peaked out to lick said red head's thumb. He nipped at it softly, eyes never leaving Kenshin's. 'He...He isn't pulling away? Why...?' They both thought, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he glared at the chocolate haired man in front of him. Sanosuke's eyes widened in confusion and slight fright as his secret love's normally bright violet eyes flashed an angry crimson red. Sanosuke's eyes twitched in a small squint as he jerked away from Kenshin's hand and in turn, away from his touch all together. 

~*~Kenshin's POV~*~

He...He isn't pulling away? Why...? I...Does this mean he feels the same way? I...don't want to be hurt again so soon...If he thinks he can just hurt me...He has another thing coming. I suppose I must have looked pretty scary while thinking that thought cause Sano just hastily ripped away from my caress. His eyes...So sad...

"What did that mean?" I ask him...my voice more dry and cold than I had meant it to be. We both knew what I was talking about. I was talking about why I put my hand on his face and why he reacted to it the way he did. I want him to give me that answer first...that's why I asked him why I did it as well. Because I meant both of our actions and there's no way he could know what my reason was for doing that...So he automatically has to give me his reason first.

"I'd rather not answer that Kenshin. I don't want to be hurt." Clever. I'll give him that. But, then...I have a trick or two up my sleeve as well.

"Should I just proceed with the rest of my life ignoring what happened here and what I saw in your eyes Sanosuke?" I ask.

~*~Normal POV~*~

Sanosuke remained silent. He flushed lightly in what he meant by what he 'saw'. He would have blushed deeper if it wasn't for that shade having already been occupied by repeatedly flashing in Kenshin's eyes. Sanosuke guessed this was the rejection he was receiving. But...If he was to play his cards right...maybe he could avoid the voicing of his obvious feelings to the red headed killer. Kenshin walked slowly up to Sanosuke, backing him into a wall. Sanosuke looked around, hoping for a way out. He found there to be none. He pressed against the wall and watched as Kenshin came even closer. He kept coming closer until their bodies were crushed together. The heat then was so intense it made them both weak from want. Sanosuke's face couldn't get anymore red. He blinked twice as Kenshin's face neared his. 

"I don't want to be hurt either...Kiss me Sano." Kenshin breathed as he snuck his hand around Sanosuke's neck, he pulled the brunette's head forward and crushed his lips to Sanosuke's, hard. Passion and love filled the kiss instantly. Sanosuke stared at Kenshin's closed eyes. It was then he realized he was being kissed by the one he had a fetish for. He immediately began returning the kiss, easily dominating the younger boy's mouth. He tasted of strawberries, Sanosuke noticed. He shut his eyes rather awkwardly, mentally hitting himself for not doing it sooner. He wrapped his arms around Kenshin's waist, holding onto him tightly. Sanosuke pushed his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, their tongues meshing instantaneously. However...the need for air was becoming an issue. They broke apart, panting for their lost breath. Sanosuke's eyes traveled over every one of Kenshin's features. His face was extremely relaxed and calm. He had yet to see his eyes though...that unnerved him a bit. Kenshin leaned into Sanosuke's chest; a small smiled gracing his handsome face. He opened his eyes and Sanosuke held back a gasp. Wide and purple. Just the way he loved them. (Still...the whole killer eyes thing is a real turn on...!!^^) Sanosuke then allowed himself to smile. 

"I love you, Kenshin." Sanosuke said, feeling as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. Kenshin blushed and grinned. (Think of those real big ditsy smiles)

"WAI! GENKI! I LOVE YOU, TOO, SAA~AANO!!" Kenshin screamed as he glomped Sanosuke, throwing his arms around his neck wildly. Sanosuke happily took in the bundle of joy that was his genki fun loving koibito. Kenshin moved back just far enough to kiss Sanosuke on the lips passionately, and Sanosuke had to wonder if there were two souls inside his Kenshin. One genki, the other the Battousai. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: FINALLY!! IT'S DONE!! IT TOOK ME FOREVER BUT ITS DONE! Uhg...I'm happy now I can go to bed. Thank you all for reading and this is only a one shot so don't expect any updates to this thing...There is no plot whatsoever so...(Gee, can you tell?)...How could I update? I just asked my sis "Hey, pick an anime and a couple from that anime." And she's like "Why?" and I was like "So I can write a one shot." And she's like "Rurouni Kenshin; Sanosuke and Kenshin/Battousai" The part at the end is from my obsession with Gravitation...Ya know the whole "Yuu~uuki!!!" thing...But god I love it! If you any of you want me to write a one shot...just pick an anime and the couple and I will...it's just a matter of time and if it appeals to me right away. Just ya know whatever...I get bored...like...a lot. Ja! 

Genki: Happy, or joyful

Koibito: Lover

Glomp: To jump and hug causing the person you are glomping to fall on their butt with you on them. (It's very fun, trust me, just don't hurt the person...me and my guy friend were experimenting if what they do in anime could be done in real life and well...not a pretty sight afterward...we both looked bad...Don't try this at home kiddies!!)


End file.
